


Dancing Witch

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Dancing, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Luz challenges the bad girls to a dance contest.
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Luz was reading a book in the park but she hears a voice

"Well well well"

Luz turned around and sees the girls

The first girl had black hair that covers her left eye, reddish pink eyes and pale skin. She wears a black jacket, dark purple skirt, striped purple stockings and black boots.

The second girl has long pink hair shaved to the left, green eyes and brown skin. She wears a newsboy cap, a striped yellow and blue shirt, dark grey pants and black boots.

And the third girl was chubby and has messy dark red hair, gray blue eyes and light skin. She wears a black dress, striped green stockings and black boots.

The bad girls snapped their fingers

Luz gulped 

A black haired bad girl walked to Luz

"What do we have here A human girl!?"

The bad girls gasped

A black haired bad girl mocked "Ugh typical human girl learns how to be a witch like us"

Luz said "Who are you?"

A black haired girl cackled loudly as Luz covers her ears

"I'm Aveita and these are my friends Nita and Salita we're the-"

Luz said "Mala Brujas!"

The bad girls glared at Luz

"Sorry my mom says not to attract bad mojo or witches"

But Aveita laughed

Luz felt confused "Wha"

"What kind of talent do you have huh"

Nita and Salita giggled cruelly

Luz blushed "Actually one of my talents is dancing"

But Aveita, Nita and Salita laughed at Luz

It makes Luz angry

Luz said "OYE!"

Aveita said "What!?"

Luz said "I challenge you to a dance contest"

Aveita said "I accept your challenge human"


	2. Chapter 2

Today is finally a dancing contest

Luz was wearing a black cloak

Aveita blew a raspberry at the Latina human girl.

Luz gulped "Eda I don't think I can dance"

Eda said "Relax kid you're gonna knock them dead"

Luz takes a deep breath 

Luz takes off her cloak revealing her sparkly purple leotard with orange stars.

Aveita growled

"Let the dance contest begin!"

Luz began to dance

Willow said "Go Luz you can do it!"

Luz does a backflip

The crowd cheers

Aveita snapped her fingers and a chubby bad girl turned a radio on.

A song played as Aveita began to dance

The crowd cheered

Aveita mocked "Try and top that human"

Luz danced gracefully as a dominican ballet song played

Gus joined in

The crowd cheers

Aveita growled

Luz said "Looks like humans can dance"

Aveita's face turned red

Later

"And the winner is......Augustus!"

Aveita's jaw dropped

Luz said "Way a go Gus!"

A judge gives Gus a dancing trophy 

Aveita walked away in anger as her friends follow her.

Luz said "Like I was saying humans can dance"

Luz does a silly dance

The End


End file.
